


Time is Endless

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Disturbing Themes, Engagement, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Knives, M/M, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jeongin loves Hyunjin, but Hyunjin needs time.Jeongin understands.He will give Hyunjin all the time he needs.Because time is endless when they’re together.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Time is Endless

The night Hyunjin proposed to Jeongin was the best night of his life. It was casual, Hyunjin popping the question in the middle of one of their Saturday game nights. Jeongin said yes without an ounce of hesitation. It didn’t need to be fancy. It was them. Hyunjin didn’t have a ring, he didn’t need one. It was Hyunjin. Jeongin loved Hyunjin.

Hyunjin. Jeongin really loved Hyunjin. He was so sweet with a sarcastic sense of humor, so bright eyed and full of life. Hyunjin’s family didn't react well to the news of their engagement, but that didn't matter. It would be okay.

“We will be okay. The two of us. That's all that matters” Hyunjin was comforting Jeongin. Why was Hyunjin comforting him? Why wasn’t it the other way around? Jeongin didn’t understand.

Hyunjin hasn't been himself lately, he’s been quieter, more closed off than usual. Jeongin understands. Your family not accepting your engagement must not be easy. The Hyunjin he loves will be back before he knows it. He just needs some time.

He needs time. Time. Hyunjin had this saying.

“Time is endless when we’re together,” Hyunjin said one night. The two we’re walking through the park they frequented, holding hands.  
“Time is endless when we’re together,” Jeongin repeated, turning his head to look into Hyunjin’s eyes. His eyes were always so pretty, somehow even more under the moonlight.  
Jeongin never quite understood what the saying meant, he always forgot to ask. They hadn't been to that park in a while, Hyunjin never seemed to be in the mood to go anymore.

“Time is endless when we’re together,” Hyunjin said one night. The two we’re talking about starting a family in the future. Hyunjin wanted two kids and a dog. “The picture perfect family.” He said.  
Jeongin looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, so pretty, so sparkly. Two kids and a dog. Jeongin loved that. Two kids, a dog and Hyunjin. Jeongin loved Hyunjin.

“Time is endless when we’re together,” Hyunjin said one night. The two were on the couch, making out. Jeongin was on Hyunjin’s lap, straddling him. He loved Hyunjin so much. Hyunjin’s hands went to grope Jeongin’s ass, and Jeongin got scared. Jeongin knew he felt the pocket knife in his back pocket. Hyunjin didn’t question it, maybe he didn’t notice, but Jeongin freaked out. What if he knew it was a knife and got scared? He never wanted Hyunjin to be scared of him. Jeongin had bought the pocket knife for Hyunjin a few days back. He wanted Hyunjin to always feel safe and protected. Just in case anything happened. He never wanted Hyunjin to be scared.

Jeongin didn’t understand. Why did he take the knife out of his pocket? Why did he ram the knife into the lower left side of Hyunjin’s chest? Hyunjin let out a blood curdling scream. He said something, but Jeongin didn’t register it. Hyunjin was frozen, seemingly unable to move. Jeongin didn't understand why. Why didn't he move? He twisted the knife, he was right between two ribs, he could feel it. Hyunjin was bleeding.

Jeongin didn’t understand. Why was he doing this? Why was he hurting Hyunjin? He would never hurt Hyunjin. So why was he hurting him? He looked into Hyunjin’s eyes, his eyes weren’t as bright as usual, his eyes were teary, he was crying. Jeongin didn’t like when his eyes looked like that. It meant something was wrong. He loved Hyunjin. He never wanted Hyunjin to be anything but happy, His eyes would sparkle when he was happy. He wanted him to be happy. He didn’t want him to cry.

That was a week ago. Hyunjin hasn’t spoken to him since. Jeongin understands why, he would be upset too. The Hyunjin he loves will be back before he knows it. He just needs some time.  
“Time is endless when we’re together.” Jeongin remembers looking into Hyunjin’s eyes every time he said that. He loved Hyunjin so much.

Time is endless, Jeongin will give Hyunjin all the time he needs. No matter how long it takes; as long as they’re together, it will all be okay.


End file.
